dungeonlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a common theme and factor in fantasy games, and Dungeon Lords is no exception. There are four schools of magic, and the player will most likely be forced to use some magic at various parts in the game. Like many games, magic is very weak at the start of the game but very powerful towards the end of the game. Note: Thank you to whoever added the list of all the spells. It was a big help. (your welcome- Sir?) Overview Unlike most games, magic in Dungeon Lords does not depend on a player's personal mana supply. Each of the schools has their own power sources for their spells. Since for the most part, each spell has its own power source, players do not need to worry about reserving some mana for healing, thus preventing them from using their offensive magic so much. Also, spells are not learned through leveling up, but by gaining a copy of the spell. When casting spells, the player's related magic skill comes into play. If the spell's level is higher than the player's related magic skill, then the spell has reduced effect and may fail or fizzle. However, if the spell is lower than the player's related magic skill, then its effect is increased. However, this is only noticeable different every five level above a spell's level. For example, a Magic Missile (level two) is far more powerful if used at a level seven skill level that at level five, but a Fireball (level four) must wait until the skill level is nine before seeing a similar boost. It also appears that there is a decreased casting time or at least lower chance for disruption if the player's relevant magic skill is higher than the spell in question. Note: Scrolls and Potions have spell like effects, but they never fail nor do they improve with the increase in the appropriate magic skill. Items with a Magic Weaponry effect increase in power with increases in the Magic Weaponry skill, not any of the magic skills. The Four Schools Dungeon Lords has four schools of magic. Each is different in function and form than the others. Arcane Magic- Arcane Magic is almost completely offensive. It deals damage of pure magic, fire, or ice. Arcane spells are powered by Spell books. Celestial Magic- Celestial Magic is Dungeon Lord's version of Holy or White Magic. It is primarily defensive, focusing on healing and support, but having some very effective spells against enemies of a darker nature. e.g. Undead enemies. Celestial spells are powered by Star Crystals. Nether Magic- Nether Magic is the dirty tricks branch of magic, having many status effect spells and the majority of the Summon spells it its field. Nether Magic is more complicated, as well spells must be premade using ingredients called Nether Kataals, most of which can be collected from monsters. The number of uses for a Nether Spell is how many charges have been made up. If you go to the nether tab you can click on the materials required to cast a spell to make a charge for it. Rune Magic- Rune Magic is almost exclusively about buffs. Rune Magic has a variety of spells that boost almost every aspect of a player's abilities. Rune Spells must be learned separately, and then powered by Rune Stones. Thus the limit on a Rune Spell is the number of available rune energy which is 100 per stone. There are 10 types of runes stones which are Aenir, Bruenguld, Cythoen, Demetos, Erillae, Feohn, Geomynn, Haentir, Isildorn, and Jyrgaed. Once the runes stones are used, they slowly recharge over time Note: Nether and Rune spells tell you the materials you need to cast the spell when you highlight over them, but for Rune spells ignore the last two zeros and that's the number of rune stones you need. Celestial and Arcane spells can be cast until the amount of charges run out, but for these spells the charges recharge over time. In addition, the lower the spell level, the faster it recharges. Note: The quickest way to recharge spells is to wait at a campfire Broken Spells Unfortunately, one of the major criticisms of Dungeon Lords was its unfinished content, and the four schools of Magic are victims too. There are several spells, scattered through the schools that are "broken", i.e. they do not work. Most of these cannot even be found, though icon images have been found by various hacks. Even if a broken spell is gained, it will show up in a player's inventory under the appropriate school, but will have no effect when cast. Arcane Spells Note: This spell list assumes you have the collector's edition Note: anything with *unknown* means it might be obtainable in the game, but I was unable to find it Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 12 Celestial Spells Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Nether Spells Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 12 Rune Spells Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10